The present invention relates to a temporary denture and a kit and method for producing the denture while the denture user is in the dentist's office.
When a denture user needs to have his denture repaired or relined, he often suffers the embarrassment of being seen in public without his teeth. There has not been developed a quick, effective and inexpensive way of producing a temporary denture which is aesthetically pleasing for use while a user's denture is being repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,084 discloses a method of duplicating the teeth of a denture by taking an impression of the teeth portion of a user's denture and then filling the impression with a settable plastic tooth material. This process provides only for the making of the teeth of a denture and although expediting the manufacture of a permanent denture, fails to provide for an interim use temporary denture while the permanent denture is being made or repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,440 discloses a temporary gum guard for use while the patient's denture is not in the mouth. The device of this patent however, is not designed to be aesthetically pleasing and functional, instead, it is merely designed to relieve the muscles of the mouth from strain while work is being done on the user's denture in the dentist's office, and not for general use during the time the user's permanent denture is being repaired.